


Housewife

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [11]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Ah Celine we've all been there, Am I using my own experiences for this fic?, MarchusAnnus, Maybe - Freeform, am i projecting?, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Celine has a complicated relationship with romance
Series: MarchusAnnus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12!!  
> I know I missed yesterday but I had a very valid reason for missing it: Family emergency involving my sibling that had us waiting in the hospital for about 8 hours and I was too focused on that to write anything  
> I might make it up with an extra fic at the end of the month but we'll see

Celine always had a hard time with romance. To her, it never felt like she fell in love with the guy she was dating, even after she married Mark she didn’t feel that spark or connection with him. She wasn’t about to admit to the fact that she didn’t feel anything for her husband, that’d get her exiled in every sense of the word. So she mostly stayed at home, waiting for Mark to get back from filming, which was always a different time, it could be at 4 pm or 4 am, she just had to wait and see.

She had a lot of time to think to herself, so she’d just stare at herself in a mirror while sitting on her bed and try to understand everything about her situation. She tried to act loving to Mark when he was around, and when he didn’t want to be isolated in their room to write another project. Why was she like this? She always wanted to fall to in love but whenever she was with a date she never felt anything for them, but when she started dating Mark she thought she felt for him but after he asked her to marry him she realized she didn’t like him in that way at all. Maybe it was an issue with commitment? No, it couldn’t be, she _WANTED_ to be in a lasting relationship, that’s the reason she stuck with Mark. It frustrated her, because of all her other friends were talking about how much they genuinely adored their husbands, and she just had to play along and act like she was as well. 

Celine was always so jealous of them, they all had happier lives than her, and she was left behind, miserable and loveless. She was especially jealous of one of her best friends, Frances. She had known Frances ever since they were kids and they were always really close, somedays her mom said that the two were inseparable. Celine both enjoyed and loathed being around her, she was gorgeous and something about her just drew Celine in. She had short blond hair, and her eyes were this lovely shade of green and looked so kind and her lips looked so soft…

Frances was a bit shorter than Celine but that never stopped her. She moved with this elegance and freedom and happiness that Celine wished she had. She was so loving towards anyone she’d talked to, she once put her hand on Celine’s and she noticed how soft they were and how delicate her touch was, and her smile was warm and bright. Frances was a singer, and Celine didn’t think much of it until she heard her sing, she had an angelic voice that Celine was just in awe when she first heard it, no other singing could ever compare to it. Celine made it a point to always go see her when she had a show and congratulate her backstage.

She couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Frances on somedays, she had everything Celine in wanted in life, from a loving relationship to being someone who was just so free and loving towards everyone she met. Sh just wanted what Frances had, she wanted to finally feel complete and happy with her life. She hated feeling jealous of Frances, but she couldn’t help herself when she’d talk about her husband with this loving look in her, Celine wanted that. Celine wanted to feel fulfilled in life.

Celine shook her head when she heard the door close downstairs, she looked at the time: 8:30 pm. Mark was home earlier than she expected, she got up and walked out into the hallway to greet her husband.


End file.
